James Badge Dale
Beverly Hills, California, USA | role = Chase Edmunds}} :"Chase never died! I’ve never heard that! Who said that? Chase is dead? No! Chase is 100 pounds overweight and living in a trailer in Valencia with one hand... Chase is a character I messed up on. If I got a second chance, I’d do it. I was young, I just struggled with him. I really struggled with him. I was 25 years old, man. I was a child—I was a pup. Oh, Chase! I kept messing up. I felt like I could do nothing right. When it came down to the point where Chase needed to be competent at his job, he was always bad at his job... You know what? He’s human. He’s human and he has faults. I have a lot of love for him, Chase." :— [http://screenrant.com/james-badge-dale-interview-lone-ranger/2/ James Badge Dale in a 2013 interview answering questions about his character on 24] James Badge Dale played Chase Edmunds during Season 3 of 24. He also lent his voice for the same character in 24: The Game. Biography and career James Badge Dale was born in Beverly Hills, California, as James Badgett Dale. His parents are actress/singer Anita Morris and actor/dancer Grover Dale. Dale debuted in the film Lord of the Flies when he was only 10 years old, while he was studying at Wonderland Elementary. After that, he studied at Manhattanville College where he played in the hockey team. Dale returned to television 10 years later, appearing in an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit before being cast as Chase Edmunds in 24. He also has appeared in all three original versions of CSI as well as a brief recurring supporting role on the hit TV series Rescue Me. Dale later starred in the TV series pilot Ft. Pit which was not picked up for NBC's fall line-up. He starred as one of the three leads in HBO Films big-budget miniseries titled The Pacific, executive produced by Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg. James has also co-starred in films like Martin Scorsese's hit film The Departed (with Mark Rolston and Walter Wong). He has also appeared in films like The Lone Ranger (with JD Cullum, Edward Fernandez, Timothy V. Murphy, Stephen Root and James Frain), World War Z (with Daniel Westwood), Parkland (with Glenn Morshower), Iron Man 3 (with Darin Cooper, Sala Baker, Dale Dickey, John Eddins, Spencer Garrett, and Corey Hawkins), Flight (with Tamara Tunie), The Grey, Shame, 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (with Maximilian Martini) and Spectral (with Martini and Clayne Crawford). Role on 24 James Badge Dale played the role of Chase Edmunds during Season 3 of 24. Edmunds was a field agent at CTU Los Angeles and Jack Bauer's partner during the season. Dale was part of the main cast, and appeared in all 24 episodes of the season. Writer and executive producer Manny Coto stated that Dale was approached about returning for a guest spot on 24 during Season 5, but according to Dale's agent, he wanted no part of returning to the series. However, in the official 24 Magazine, Dale stated that there was a scheduling conflict. He did reprise his role for 24: The Game. 24 credits * Season 3 (all episodes) * 24: The Game (voice) 24-related appearances * Dale provided DVD audio commentary for the episode "Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am" (with Carlos Bernard and Tim Iacofano). Selected filmography * Hold the Dark (2018) * Spectral (2017) * 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (2016) * The Lone Ranger (2013) * World War Z (2013) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Flight (2012) * The Grey (2011) * Shame (2011) * Polish Bar (2010) * The Conspirator (2010) * Nonames (2010) * The Departed (2006) * The Naked Brothers Band (2005) * Cross Bronx (2004) * Nola (2003) * Lord of the Flies (1990) Television appearances * Rubicon (2010) * The Black Donnellys (2007) * CSI: NY (2005) * CSI: Miami (2005) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) * Rescue Me (2003) * Hack (2003) * Law and Order: SVU (2002) External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Main stars